


Lily Who?

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *性转。是妹妹！是妹妹！是妹妹！*porn with plot，还是有一点蠢plot的，垃圾废料，没什么营养*关键字小巷，女装（废话），哭哭包纽特，渣男哥哥





	Lily Who?

1

“所以你不喜欢我。”纽特的脸涨红了。

“我没有不喜欢你，只是……不是以你说的那种方式。”

这没有安抚到她。纽特看起来马上就要哭了，她低着脑袋，两颊不住颤抖着，看上去像一只很可怜的小动物。忒修斯很想把她拉入一个拥抱，但是这不行，不是现在。

就在十分钟前纽特向他表了白。她说喜欢，而且是想亲吻他的喜欢。忒修斯还是不明所以，回答说“可是你一直不喜欢亲吻，你甚至都不愿意让我拥抱你。”

然后妹妹凑上来笨拙地亲了他的嘴唇。她闭着眼睛，只擦到一部分他的唇角。两个人的鼻子撞到了一起，她很快就触电般地弹开了，耳根血红血红的。

忒修斯过于震惊以至于忘记了该有什么样的反应。

他还是在纽特结结巴巴的叙述中听懂了她是怎么发现自己喜欢上同父同母的亲哥哥的，她用一些很概括很干瘪的句子讲自己多想亲吻他，害怕他的拥抱是因为总是心猿意马。她甚至说到忒修斯有一次给她的拥抱时间过长，都让她湿了。语无伦次地说到这里的时候她的声音已经细如蚊呐，脑袋几乎垂到了胸口上。

忒修斯的喉结上下滚动了一轮。许久他说：“不。不可以。”

纽特颤抖的身子僵住了。她吻了他以后就一直不敢跟他对视。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你太年轻了。”她的哥哥叹了一口气说，“你不懂，你可能分不清什么是青春期的悸动什么才是爱。也许是我的错，我对你保护得太周到，让你没怎么接触同龄的男孩子。这么多年来你身边的年轻男性就只有我，你不是真的爱上我，这只是青春期的悸动，荷尔蒙作用下……”

他没法说下去了，因为纽特哭了起来。她的双手紧紧攥着裙摆，脖子弓得像一只滑稽的鸵鸟，肩膀微不可察地抖动。几滴水珠落在她的手背上。

“纽特，到这儿来。”他张开双手去抱她，但被推开了。纽特头也不回地跑上楼，传来砰的一声关门的声音。

 

2

忒修斯对妈妈撒了谎。他不是真的要加班，只是他知道，自己再回家过周末的话纽特一定会把自己闷死在自己的房间里。他上周离开前试过去敲门跟她沟通，但她很显然还在生气——也有可能是害羞。

实际上他也不是一个恋家的人。平时的周末他也不会回去，只是最近纽特在放暑假，他很愿意跟这个年龄差距太大的妹妹多相处一些。忒修斯主动加班到实在没有活可做了才离开办公室，但他还是不想回家。

这里的家指的是他自己的公寓。纽特刚放假时他曾经邀请她来住一段时间，但她顾左右而言他的，脖子都红透了就是不说好或者不好。当然爸爸妈妈和他自己都认为她这就是变相地拒绝了。妈妈还说了她几句不要老是对哥哥那么冷淡。再之后纽特就一直低着脑袋。他虽然有点受伤，但也习惯了，没有去留意她有没有偷偷地打量自己。

于是去忒修斯了酒吧，常去的那一家。这一周的平时他感觉还好，但一松开领带坐到吧台前，他就有了强烈的把自己灌醉的欲望。

他先是喝了两个威士忌，然后就开始一杯一杯要烈酒。其间不是没有姑娘过来搭讪，他都很不耐烦地拒绝了。不知道多少个shot下去以后他觉得自己开始出现了幻觉，因为他看到浓妆艳抹的纽特推开酒吧门朝他走过来。

他怔怔地看着那个姑娘。也许是真的喝醉了，鉴于这是一个过于糟糕的夜晚和难捱的时期。她穿着很低胸的连衣裙，红色卷发妖娆地挡住一半脸颊，短短的裙摆下一双腿又长又白又细。纽特的身材有这么火辣吗？或许也有的，忒修斯知道妹妹只是有驼背的习惯，实际上她的胸脯一点儿也不小。更别提纽特那修长的身段和纤细的腰肢，如果不是她实在太内向了，在学校里她一定是最受欢迎的那种姑娘。

谁会不喜欢他的阿尔忒弥斯？就连他自己也喜欢得要命。

有连续两次他梦到了那个笨拙的吻。在梦里他不用欺骗自己和遵守道德守则，搂过自己的妹妹狠狠吻了下去，一边吻一边大力揉她的胸脯，把她拉到自己的膝盖上来。他去探她的裙子下面，就如她自己说的那样，忒修斯一抱她她就湿了。然后他就着湿滑的花瓣使劲往上顶，把亲妹妹在父母家的沙发上干得死去活来。

这种梦没有任何的意义。他早就过了青春期，这不是为糟糕的自己掩饰的借口。就算多了一点真实的触感和素材，也不能让他不深刻鄙夷自己。但好在忒修斯是一个成年人，一个善于自控的绅士。他自信纽特不会永远生他的气，就像他说的，只是青春期荷尔蒙误打误撞地释放而已。时间总能修复一切，要不了多久他们就能回到正确且健康的兄妹关系上。也许纽特交了男朋友以后他还会打趣她，然后欣赏她窘迫又害羞的可爱的样子。

 

3

莉莉像老熟人一样走进这间酒吧。往吧台走的短短一段路上，一台中年男人先是朝她吹口哨，她飞了个吻回去。口哨声更大了，这回她比了个中指。

许多人都在看着她，她过于白皙细腻的长腿看起来不属于这儿。她虽然左顾右盼，风骚又放荡，但她看起来还是过于像一个猎物了。以至于她刚在吧台边一个穿西装的男人隔壁坐下，卡座里就有两个青少年迫不及待地过来朝她搭讪。

“我叫莉莉。”她甜丝丝地说，巧笑倩兮地耸起肩。“好嘛，过一会儿嘛，小伙子们。能不能先让我安静地享受一下自己的啤酒？”

那两个小伙子离开了，很兴奋。她这才转过来跟酒保说话，从随身的小包中数出几张干净的钞票。

“你搞什么鬼？”忒修斯终于忍不住拉住了她的膀子。“你穿成这样干什么？”

“轻松点，好吗？嘿，你把我弄疼了！”她特别无辜地看着他：“我认识你吗？”

“你到底在搞什么鬼？”忒修斯看起来有点醉，但还不至于连自己的亲妹妹都认不出来。

“需要我警告他吗？”酒保保护意味很强地对莉莉说。

“不，不需要。我想他只是喝醉了，把我错认成了什么人。”她回答说，“谢谢你。”

忒修斯低声叫了起来：“纽特，看在老天的份上，你到这里来干什么？你是在惩罚我吗？”

“我不叫纽特，我叫莉莉。”她说，“你叫什么名字？”

她明明打扮得那么放荡，笑起来还是习惯般低着头，说完一句话又轻咬自己的嘴唇。她简直就像刚成熟的果实一样，让人忍不住对她施虐的欲望。

忒修斯放开了她。他怔怔地上下打量莉莉，一会儿闭上眼，发狠地晃着脑袋，一会儿又睁开。

“你这是在惩罚我。”他喃喃地说。

“那我请你喝一杯酒好不好？你可真帅，你叫什么？我叫你卡伦好不好？他是我的前男友，你长得真像他。”她摸了摸忒修斯挽起袖子后露出的小臂。她的调情也太熟练了，纽特就绝对不敢这样。实际上纽特十八岁了都没有来过酒吧，也没有化过妆，穿过高跟鞋。

 

4

忒修斯晃晃悠悠地走出了酒吧后巷。他有一点想吐，又吐不出来，最后只能靠在砖墙上点燃一根烟。莉莉是个妖精，如果她不是自己那该死的，不知道在想什么打扮成这样的，本应该好好呆在伦敦郊区的妹妹，那她就肯定是个妖精。

他抽到一半就想起自己不应该把纽特独自一人丢在酒吧里，不，就算那个酒保还算靠谱也不行。要是他的视线离开纽特以后她出了什么事，他从伦敦塔上跳下来一百遍都不能原谅自己。他烦躁地掐灭了烟，重要从后门进去，门却从里面被推开了。

“是你啊，卡伦。”莉莉挑着眉毛，笑得纯情又淫荡。“有火吗？”

忒修斯愣愣地把火柴递出去了。她熟练地点上了烟，深深吸了一口，烟雾从她的鼻子里飘出来。

这不是纽特。纽特不抽烟。

放他妈的狗屁。他是喝醉了，但没有把自己的智商喝没，她就是纽特。不知道出于什么目的打扮成这样来这里报复他。

“很晚了，你该回家了。”他有点大舌头地对莉莉说。

“我家有门禁，回不去了。”她在烟雾后面的声音变得模糊。

“去你哥哥家住。”

“我没有哥哥呀。”莉莉笑了起来，笑得咳出了眼泪。她把烟头在垃圾桶上灭掉，拍拍手想回酒吧里面去。

“卡座里的那三个男孩儿邀请我跟他们走，你说这会不会很有趣？三个……我从来没有过呢。不过他们看起来还挺友善的……”

忒修斯一把攥住了她的手腕，把她扯过来压在砖墙上。这真的够了，他觉得自己脑子里理智的弦已经绷到了一个极限。不管这是纽特，还是莉莉，他都不允许她在自己的眼皮子底下这么放荡。

“还是说，你想带我回去？卡伦？”

她不怕他，妖娆地从刘海下面望他。

“忒修斯。”他喘着粗气说。

“什么？”

“我是忒修斯。”他吻上了莉莉的红唇。

 

5

忒修斯从来没有干过这样的事。这种事他过去连想都没有想过。

他就在酒吧后巷的深处里干了莉莉。她撅起屁股被按在脏得看不出颜色的砖墙上，眼泪浸花了妆容，腿直打哆嗦，被操得像小狗一样呜呜咽咽。

其实当忒修斯表现出很强烈的“就在这里”的欲望的时候她拒绝了。她在他怀里左右扭动，可这只能让他更想要她，马上，立刻，就在这里。他抓起莉莉的手按在自己胀鼓鼓的胯下，大腿卡进她的腿间，把她撑得合不上也站不稳。那对白兔一样的双乳在夜色中弹跳出来的时候她发出哀求声。他低头下去咬住一只，双手毫不留情地捏来捏去，她痛呼出来。

他把莉莉转过去，捞住她的腰抬起来，扯了两下那碍事的内裤。他先试着把内裤拨开从旁边进去，有些困难，火气一上头撕破了布料。莉莉瑟缩了一下，好像在求他什么，但他已经不可能忍得住和停得下来了。他拍拍她的臀要她扶稳，然后没做什么前戏地、粗暴地、直接就往那里顶了进去。

之后他大概失去了一部分的记忆，因为醉酒，还有爽。他脑海中只留下几个不切实际的片段，基本都伴随着莉莉的呻吟声。他打了她的屁股，一边干她一边把那两瓣苍白的屁股拍打得都是红印，可能还说了一些类似训诫纽特时候的疯话，不过都是很下流的那种。她紧得不可思议。一般来说忒修斯不会被性爱弄得神魂颠倒，可他就是在莉莉身上爽得魂都要飞了。后来他又把莉莉抱起来，不顾她的低声尖叫和哀求，把她的裙子撩到肚子上，胸口扯下来露出一对奶子。她的背被压在墙上，双腿不得已地盘住他的腰，让他能捧着她的屁股把自己撞进去。他干得又快又狠，可能因为喝了酒，完全控制不住力道和节奏。他只大概记得莉莉最后一直在求他停下，而他不管不顾，一边抱着她操一边低头咬她的乳头。

老天。他身上肯定没有带避孕套。最后如果不是射在里面，就是射在了她大腿上。他衷心希望自己只是射在了她大腿上。

 

6

莉莉半裸着靠着墙往下滑的样子他还有点印象。他抱起她，把自己的外套裹在她身上。他自己除了皮鞋是只脏了一点，衬衫领带裤子和外套全部都被这场粗野的性爱弄得一塌糊涂。莉莉挣扎着要自己走路，但好像是穿不惯高跟鞋，走出后巷的短短一百多米走得很慢很慢。

在出租车上他没想过再做，扣着她的手闭目养神。但回到家里就不同了，他没有开灯，一躺到床上，就控制不住地想再干她一次。也许是因为喝了酒，又或者是因为这是当晚的第二次，他做得超出预计的久。莉莉雪白的身子在月光下被他揉搓成一团糟，而他还压在她身上一边疯狂地动，一边掐她的下巴，要她喊自己的名字。

“忒修斯，忒修斯……忒修斯！”

“叫我哥哥。”他喘着说，在那一瞬间把自己的卑鄙无耻暴露无遗。她最后到底叫了没有，他也不记得了。

早晨五点多他醒来一次，床是空的，那个很像纽特的女孩已经离开了。他继续入睡，直到下一次醒过来之前都还觉得自己可能只是干了一个很像纽特的女孩。

 

7

星期六的中午忒修斯才真正醒过来，然后一直到下午都还在为宿醉头痛。过度饮酒和过度性爱很少发生在他的生命中，他需要花比平时更多的时间才能找回自己的神智和正常思考能力。然后他几乎陷入崩溃。

忒修斯回到爸爸妈妈家的时候太阳已经落山了。斯卡曼德夫妇和纽特正在用晚餐。妈妈看到他突然失魂落魄地回来有点惊讶，给他盛了土豆泥和炖菜，要求他无论如何也要吃一点。

“你以后可不能喝那么多酒了。一个人住在城里……到底发生了什么不开心的事？有必要喝成这样？”妈妈说他。

忒修斯只能很简略地应付妈妈几句。他一直在盯着纽特看，她穿着整整齐齐的衬衫、针织背心和长裙，金棕色的刘海挡住额头，剩余的头发别在耳后。她很明显还在生忒修斯的气。爸爸妈妈跟他讲话，她就像没听见也没发现这个大活人进来了似的，自顾自吃盘子里的菜。

于是他随便找了个话题问妈妈：“这周末你们干了些什么？”

斯卡曼德夫人笑着说：“昨天？家庭电影之夜，我们看了一本《女王与国家》，然后纽特和爸爸又看了几集《战争与和平》……”

“喔，纽特也一直跟你们一起看？她难得这么听话。”

“忒修斯。”妈妈不满地说，瞟了一眼纽特，意思是让他别再惹已经生气的妹妹了。“当然了，纽特一直都很听话。倒是你，读书时一直都是个好孩子，怎么现在反而教人担心了呢？”

“我没事，真的没事。工作上的烦心事而已。以后再也不会了。”忒修斯说。但妈妈还是扯到了她最关心的事情上：“你也不小了，是时候该找个姑娘了。嘿老头子，你同事那个姓谁的女儿叫什么来着？”

斯卡曼德先生一脸茫然。

“哎呀，就是那个……花儿的名字的姑娘……”

“莉莉？”忒修斯问。他一直在心不在焉地看着纽特，但她听到这个单字的时候眼皮都没有眨一下。

“是萝丝。她人真的很不错……”

纽特吃饭的样子就像是餐桌上的其他人都不存在。

“我吃饱了。”忒修斯很突然地站起来，脸色发白，摇摇欲坠。

爸爸妈妈感到很惊讶，不过他看起来是真的不太好，也就没说什么。忒修斯上楼回到自己青少年时候的房间，一头扎在床上，想象自己是在从伦敦塔上往下跳。

 

8

妈妈在收拾餐具，这需要一点时间。爸爸会坐下来享受一点雪茄和餐后酒。忒修斯不费力地分辨出纽特上楼的声音，脚步没平时那么轻，有一点拖沓。她的卧室比他的靠里，要经过走廊中段他的那一间。他毫无征兆地打开门，在纽特惊叫出声之前攥住了她，一把把她扯了进来。

“你干什么！”纽特看起来气坏了，耳朵都在发红。

“我们谈一谈。”他说。

“我们没什么好谈的，你已经说得很清楚了。何况我也认为你说的都对。”

太无懈可击了，太完美太巧合了。忒修斯感到宿醉的痛苦又在侵袭他的大脑，告诉他他是一个傻逼，或者是一个禽兽。他没有多说一句话，直接把纽特按在床上，制住她的肩膀开始撕扯她身上的衣服。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。虽然有一种很理智的声音告诉他应该到此为止，但另一道声音咆哮着说：大不了就去跳伦敦塔！

他真的已经做好了跳伦敦塔的准备。纽特奋力反抗着，可她没有出声，连一点点细小的喘息都被她自己咬牙拼命忍住。她上身穿得太整齐了，忒修斯扯不动，于是他索性直接掀起她的裙子伸手摸进去。

纽特发出一声被噎住的抽泣，还有实在无法忍受的痛呼。她的小穴还肿着，有一点点湿。忒修斯把她的裙子全部向上掀开，扒掉内裤，她的大腿和屁股上都还满布下手人没轻没重的红印。也难为她刚才吃饭的时候坐得那么淡定和自然。

忒修斯给她穿好衣服，跪爬着爬上床，把哭得像个落水小狗的纽特拉到怀里来抱着。

“嘘……都是我的错，阿尔忒弥斯。都是我的错。”他轻轻拍着她的背喃喃着。

“你没错，都怪我，都是我自找的。”她抽噎着说，“你为什么就不能再醉一点？你能不能当什么都没发生？我承认这是青春期悸动，好了吗？”

忒修斯只觉得心脏痛得都绞了起来。此时此刻抱着哭泣的妹妹，他更想去跳伦敦塔了。他低头吻她的眼睛，含掉她的泪水，然后慢慢一点一点用鼻尖蹭着她吻到她的嘴唇上来。

纽特发出了一声呜咽，笨拙地回应着他的吻。许久许久他们才停下来，额头抵着额头。之后还是忒修斯低声说：“这会很难，你知道吗？你还那么年轻……我害怕你以后会后悔……”

“如果从爱你的年纪来看，我已经爱得比你认识的其他姑娘都要老了。你从哪儿觉得我像是那种容易三心二意的人？”纽特回答他。

忒修斯温柔地抚摸她的脸颊，阿尔忒弥斯实在聪明又倔强得让他心碎。最后他握住她的手放在心口，郑重地说：“那我就永远不会辜负你的爱，我发誓。”

 

9

虽然纽特还有点别扭，涂完药之后他们还是用手、嘴和其他部位弄了一次。忒修斯摸着妹妹的头发，失神了好一会儿才说：“你简直想象不到我在这间卧室里想着这个手淫过多少回。”

纽特：“……我不是很想知道。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

————————————————————————

忒修斯：药店的阿姨看我的表情像我是一个变态……我不是，我没有……

 

 


End file.
